1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted T-bar suspension ceiling which presents a continuous decorative relief pattern that is visually uninterrupted by T-bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative ceilings of sculptured, relief design were popular in England at the end of the 19th centry. In those ceilings, sculptural effects were carved in plaster. In the United States, the high cost of such individually carved plaster ceilings prevented their widespread acceptance. Instead, during the Victorian design period around the turn of the century, decorative relief ceilings were recreated in pressed metal.
In such "Victorian" ceilings, an attractive design was stamped into metal panels. These were nailed to wooden ceiling supports. Nails with round or other shaped head were used to mount the metal panels. The nails were symmetrically spaced so as to become part of the ceiling design.
Today, there is a resurgence of interest in such Victorian design panel ceilings. However, the installed cost makes such ceilings less acceptable in today's markets. Thus, in addition to the high installation cost and expense of the metal panels, today's building code flammability requirements would usually prevent the use of a wooden nailing base. Moreover, the metal panels could not be mounted beneath fire sprinklers so as to conceal them visually. In addition, metal panels have a high sound reflectivity, making their use undesirable in places where a quiet environment is sought.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a ceiling which can simulate a Victorian design, but which uses materials and suspension techniques that are relatively inexpensive and are compatible with today's construction methods and building code requirements. The ceiling panels of the present invention may be mounted beneath fire sprinklers so as to conceal them from view. Acoustic absorption material may be used in conjunction with the present invention to achieve sound absorption without affecting the apperance of the ceiling.
The present invention employs an inverted T-bar suspension grid. This type of ceiling support is economical and has gained widespread acceptance. However, it has the disadvantage that the exposed T-bar flanges are so commonplace as to detract substantially from the aesthetic appearance of the ceiling.
Several approaches have been used in the past to overcome this problem. In suspended acoustical ceilings, the sound-absorbing panels are of sufficient thickness to permit the formation of a groove in the edge of the panel which received the T-bar flange. This approach is unsatisfactory for use with ceilings panels formed of very thin material. Another approach has been to cover the exposed surface of the T-bar flange with a flat strip of metal having an enamel or a polished finish. Alternatively, flat strips of vinyl fabric have been used, typically ones having a simulated wood grain. While these approaches may improve the appearance of the ceiling, none incorporates three-dimensional design elements which blend into the overall ceiling design, as is another objective of the present invention.